Nice to Know You
by SlaughteredByHighSchoolGirls
Summary: Had an Idea. Need help writing it. review and email if you want to help write. alicemassacrehotmail.com


Nice to Know You  
  
Mimi Tachikawa walked up the cold metal steps of the yellow school bus. Her heart pounded in her chest as she fumbled for her ID, flashing it to the bus driver. She slowly walked down the school bus aisle, trying not to blush as many eyes stared at her. It was very rare to see a cheerleader of her status riding a school bus. Mimi scanned the rows and chose a seat by a very disgruntled looking guy. As she sat down, the guy pretended not to notice her. "Crap," the young man whispered under his breath. Mimi turned to face him, putting on her annoyingly perky smile. "Hi, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and you are...?" She put out a hand to shake. "Matt Ishida," he said roughly. "Oh. The notorious senior of Odaiba High," Mimi grinned. "The one and only," he said, rather bluntly. "Oh well then...." Mimi trailed off.  
  
As Matt sat slouching in the seat, Mimi examined him through the corner of her eye. 'Hmmm hair dyed black with blue tips. Really rebellious, eh? Clothing could use some styling. I like the shirt. Gray looks good on him.' Mimi continued thinking of what the rebel could be like with a jock makeover.  
  
Matt quietly watched the cheerleader as she mumbled things to herself. The sudden thought of her grade came to his mind. "Hey, kid, um what grade are you in?" "What? Oh...um...10th grade." "Okay. Cool." The silence between the two continued. Mimi wanted to continue the conversation, but decided not to. Matt sat, playing with the weaves of his long-sleeved shirt, sliding his thumbs in and then out again.  
  
Mimi sat fascinated by the movement when, suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop. They were at the school. Teens clambered over each other, trying to get out and continue with their lives. Matt and Mimi sat for a minute waiting for the school kids to stop pushing and shoving. "Well nice meeting you Mason," Matt said quickly. "Same here Matt." She smiled at him but he was already off the bus and in the growing crowd.  
Sora Takenouchi stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for her boyfriend, Tai Kamiya. Sora and Tai had been the "most popular" couple three times in a row at Victor Mills High. They were both good friends of Matt's and the three were always seen together. Matt was still cool around Sora, even though she was a grade under he and Tai.  
  
As Matt walked up the stairs to the entrance, Tai bombarded him with friendly body blows. "Where were you last night man?" Tai grinned. "Ugh man. I wasn't feelin' so hot. Plus I had to watch T.K., you know that." "Oh yeah. Where is your brother anyway?" Tai asked. "He got a ride with some kid, a freshman probably." Matt smiled.  
  
"So Matt, I saw you sitting by some cheerleader on the bus when it pulled in. You goin' soft on us?" Sora grinned. "Yeah and-" Matt started.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a car's horn broke their conversation. The trio turned to see a maroon Cadillac drive into the parking lot. T.K., Matt's 14-year-old brother, poked his head out the window. "You made it bro!" Tai yelled out. T.K. hopped out of the car with a young girl about his age. "Hey Kari, wutchu doin' getting a ride with this lame-o?" Tai grinned, pointing her thumb at T.K. "Hey Bro," Kari said, returning the greeting.  
The five friends walked to the school courtyard where a pep squad rally was taking place. "That was the girl Matt was sitting by," Sora grinned, pointing to Mimi, doing a routine with her team. She caught Matt's gaze and held it until her routine caused her to turn her back to him. "AH MAN! Seems to me Matty's got a crush on a preppy!" Tai exclaimed. "Nu-uh! You talk any louder and I'm gonna kill you," Matt growled. "Hey, no violence in school." Sora said.  
  
The bell signaling the beginning of first period rang. "Well off to class I go," T.K. groaned. The two freshmen walked off toward their classes. "Well Matt, don't go flirting with any preppies. They suck you in and then eat you out!" Tai grinned. Matt knew though, he wasn't joking. If he did make a move on Mimi, his friendship with the rebels would end. Matt groaned, walking away from Tai and Sora. His first class, Phys. Ed., was a big bore. It caused him to change out and then back into his school clothes. He had to unlace his combat boots each time. 


End file.
